


Enquanto Ela Não Chegar

by JesseReeves



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Old Fanfic, from 2003, song-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseReeves/pseuds/JesseReeves
Summary: Song-fic, Shoran pensando em Sakura.





	Enquanto Ela Não Chegar

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, essa foi a segunda fanfic que eu postei lá 2003 - no fanfic(dot)net [Saori2, se queiserem me achar por lá], e também em outros sites BR de fanfic que não existem mais - e decidi transferir pra cá, e não mudei uma vírgula.
> 
> Lendo ela, eu sinto um pouquinho de vergonha, mas aqueles foram bons tempos e por isso estou passando pra cá.

Essa música é do Barão Vermelho e está no CD: Balada MTV Barão Vermelho. _[Naquela época não tinha Spotify]_

**Enquanto ela não chegar**

_Quantas coisas eu ainda vou provar_   
_E quantas vezes para a porta eu vou olhar_   
_Quantos carros nessa rua vão passar_   
_Enquanto ela não chegar_

Shoran estava sentado na janela do seu quarto em Hong Kong observando a cidade ao longe. Fazia oito longos anos que não via Sakura. Ainda se lembrava muito bem da última vez que se viram à alguns anos quando aquela carta os atacou. Qual era mesmo o nome da carta? "Vácuo" era exatamente isso o que sentia. Um imenso vazio por não ter quem mais amava e desejava ao seu lado: sua amada flor-de-cerejeira.

_Quantos dias eu ainda vou esperar_   
_E quantas estrelas eu vou tentar contar_   
_Quantas luzes na cidade vão se apagar_   
_Enquanto ela não chegar_

_ Shoran ainda está ai? _ era Meilin entrando abruptamente em seu quarto. Ela já estava acostumada com Shoran ficar acordado até altas horas relembrando dos tempos de card captor, mais especificamente em uma certa garota de intensos olhos verdes.

_Falta pouco, agora Meilin._ o jovem disse ainda olhando pela janela.

Meilin no entanto desviou o olhar para o calendário pregado na parede ao lado da cama, todo marcado com um "x" sobre os números. Havia entendido o que o primo disse.

_Um dia a mais sem Sakura e um a menos para reencontrá-la_ Shoran completou notando o olhar da prima no calendário.

_Eu tenho andado tão sozinho_   
_Que eu nem sei no que acreditar_   
_E a paz que busco agora_   
_Nem a dor vai me negar_

_Ora Shoran você não é a primeira pessoa no mundo a sofrer por amor muito menos a ficar longe da pessoa amada. _ e dizendo isso Meilin retirou-se, deixando o primo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ou como ela mesmo dizia "se torturando em vão".

Meilin tinha razão quando lhe dizia que estava se torturando aquilo não trazia Sakura para junto dele. Muito menos lhe tirava as obrigações que o prendiam ali.

_Não deixe o sol morrer_   
_Errar é aprender_   
_Viver é deixar viver_

Ele, Shoran Li, líder de um dos maiores clãs de toda a China, culpava-se por não ter tido coragem suficiente para abandonar tudo e voltar ao Japão. Ele jurara que voltaria para ela, para Sakura. Não esperava que sua delicada flor aparecesse ali nos portões de sua casa dizendo que viera para ficar. Com toda a certeza ela ainda esperava que ele fizesse isso. Sakura sabia que ele tinha palavra, mas ele teve de ficar na China e tentar salvar seu clã da falência.

Isso foi a três anos. O clã estava recuperado entretanto fora obrigado pelos anciões a ficar por mais um tempo "Ainda não é seguro. Muito menos sensato abandonar sua família depois de quase perdermos tudo para ficar com uma mulher, mesmo que esta seja a mestra das cartas" este fora apenas uma parte do que lhe falaram. Mas era a parte que mais doía. Escolher entre o amor que sentia por Sakura e o amor que sentia pela sua família. Pois era exatamente isso que pediram. Ainda tinha pesadelos com aquele dia. O dia que pedira para a felicidade lhe esperar mais um pouco pois "ainda não era seguro".

_Quantas besteiras eu ainda vou pensar_   
_E quantos sonhos no tempo_   
_Vão se esfarelar_   
_Quantas vezes eu vou me criticar_   
_Enquanto ela não chegar_

De repente algo despertou dentro dele: e _se_ Sakura não o amasse mais? Havia sido presunção sua pensar que Sakura ainda o esperava voltar depois de oito anos. Ela tinha uma vida e não iria parar _apenas_ por ele. Ela era linda, meiga, cativante...apaixonante. Não podia evitar que assim fosse Sakura. E ela estava longe, muito longe dele, cheia de homens a sua volta. Por que manter-se fiel a uma promessa antiga, talvez esquecida? Podia estar noiva. Talvez estivesse noiva de Yukito sua antiga paixão. Ou namorasse Eriol, quem sabe ele realmente era interessado em Sakura ?

NÃO. Sakura não era assim, não deixaria que ele alimentasse sonhos vãos. Podiam ter perdido a comunicação não os sentimentos. Peraí. E se a falta de comunicação se desse por _falta_ de tais sentimentos? Sakura não gostava de magoar ninguém e talvez não soubesse dizer que não o amava mais ou que talvez nunca tenha o amado.

_CHEGA. _ o grito de Shoran cortou o silêncio mortal de seu quarto._ Ela ainda me ama. _ ele falava a si mesmo tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos horríveis de sua mente.

Estava sendo ridículo em pensar aquilo de Sakura. Sabia muito bem que o errado era ele. Ele que não contou a menina o porquê de ainda não ter voltado ao Japão. Não queria que ela se preocupasse com seu clã, ela faria isso, sabia disso muito bem. Sakura tinha um coração enorme e ele? Se não fosse ela ainda seria frio e fechado. Ele não era nada sem ela.

_Não deixe o sol morrer_   
_Errar é aprender_   
_Viver é deixar viver_

OLÁ PEOPLE!

Gostaram? Odiaram? Críticas? Sugestões? Elogios!? Bater um papo? Mandem e-mail.


End file.
